


Father

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As I understand it, humans and other species are usually more protective of their relative individuality.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Year 1, Month 1.**

Jango’s fingers tapped the desk impatiently as he waited for the final paperwork that he needed to sign for the agreement to be made legally binding.  It was talking longer than he expected for the scientist’s aide to return.

“Are you certain you wish to do this?”  The Kaminoan across the desk from him blinked slowly and tipped its head with a preternatural grace.  He’s pretty certain he’s been being examined this whole time and that the thing’s _curious_ about him.  “As I understand it, humans and other species are usually more protective of their relative individuality.”

Ah, so that was what all this waiting and examining was about.  They were waiting to see if he was going to spook and change his mind.  Not happening.

 “Listen Losi,” he replied with a slight snort, “there’s not much I _wouldn’t_ do for half a million credits.  It’s no skin off my back if you’re going to use it to make some army.  I’m off to get a ship and start a career.”

He’s seventeen year old and this is the financial break he’s been waiting for for nearly a third of his lifetime.  He’s started to go off on his own on bounty hunting contracts, but he can’t really get into the big money game without spending big money.  He needs a ship of his own and upgrades to his equipment.  You can’t get anywhere without all those little weapons and add-ons that only money can buy.

Besides, he’s pretty sure that this ‘human cloning’ thing is going to fail anyway.  He doesn’t care if he makes easy money off of such a kriffing ridiculous idea.

The aid finally arrived back in the room with the paperwork and Jango signs his name on the bottom line without any unnecessary flourish.

After that it’s off to the lab to give a sample of his DNA to the poor fools who think that they’ve got some new idea that’ll net them a fortune several times over the credits they’ve given to him.  Before he leaves he gets instructions on some educational videos they’ve asked him to provide as well.  He’s not sure why he has to record the information they want, but for half a mill he really doesn’t care.

Doesn’t hurt him any to learn more about military workings himself either.  It’ll just let him slip around them if it ever becomes a problem later.


End file.
